


Ghost Stories

by xdestroying



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Horror, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdestroying/pseuds/xdestroying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghost stories can be used for other purposes than just scaring people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Stories

All of it started with the topic of how Sho rented their old see-through costume to go to a Halloween party last year, how Sho confessed at this year’s Kotatsu de Arashi that he borrowed the suit and that no one seemed to see the fun in it at the party except for him. It had been embarrassing.  But amongst Arashi, it was a hilarious topic.  
Following that, they had started talking about Halloween in general, and in the end it had let to this:  
“But you do know, the tradition is seriously scary,” Aiba says, and Sakurai follows up with factuality:  
“Originally it’s a tradition to use humour to confront the power of Death,” he states, “And in Mexico, they have this day called ‘Day of the Dead’ where you remember the dead and departed,”  
“Ew,” says Ohno.  
It is kinda gross, Sho has to admit. Not that ghost stories usually scare him, but this topic is creepy already.  
“You know, I remember this story about the night of Halloween. A friend of mine told me.”  
Of course it is Jun who will initiate something like this. If not Nino, then it is their youngest member. Ugh, how Sho does not want to hear this.  
“Like us, he was camping with a couple of friends in the woods, and they were sitting outside by the campfire -”  
  
Ninomiya breaks in:  
“J! Please. We don’t want to hear it.”  
The youngest member of the group just grins, eyes watching Nino intensely. He will be watching the man for a reaction later too, that is for sure. So of course he just continues talking, ignoring the next couple of complaints. Despite the fact that Aiba looks like he is already dying and Riida is watching Jun with eyes as big as teacups, they do not interrupt or protest. Neither does Sho, but that is not because he is intrigued. Not by the story at least,  
“It was quite a warm October evening, and the sky was clear, so they did not watch the time as evening became night. They were talking lively, until they heard a noise behind them.” Dramatic pause, “The bushes had rustled violently, twigs snapping. Now, we don’t believe there are bears in the forests, so my friend and his friends all became quiet, listening and wondering what it could’ve been.”  
Jun’s eyes scans the four other members again, watches how Aiba has pulled his blanket closer around himself, how Ohno sits extremely still and how Ninomiya continues to scowl at him. And as his eyes locks on Sho, he smirks,  
“Because this far from the city, they were most likely the only other _humans_ out there. Especially so late at night. So what was it?”  
The younger man looks like he wants Sho to answer, Sho notes, like he urges his band mate to answer something rational, something wrong, so he can contradict him. Oh hell why not,  
“There are plenty of animals in the forest, especially at night. It could even just have been a branch that fell from a tree, who knows,” Sho shrugs, taking care to look as unimpressed as possible, if only just to annoy Jun even more, “Seriously MatsuJun, is this supposed to be scary?”  
“Well yes,” the other member deadpans, earning a sigh from Sho.  
But Sakurai lets him go on, raising an eyebrow, challenging him to continue the story.  
“As Sho-kun said, it could likely be an animal, but in fact... It was not. Toshiro and his friends would soon find out what was, and still is, haunting that forest,”  
As much as he pretends not to care, pretends to find the little story annoying, all Sho’s rejection of it is a game. A game he only plays with Jun’s consent. It is an unspoken, unofficial game, but at every chance one of them gets, they’ll tease the other, just because they can’t really figure out how to put a finger on the tension between them. So it results in this. Instead of Sho trying to do anything about it – because he is too much of a coward – he’ll continue going in circles around Matsumoto.  
Dark walls are surrounding the five members in the dim room, only lit by a single, old lamp hanging from the ceiling. They are all on each of their own futons, either sitting up or lying down, eyes fixed on the wall. Sho is on his side, elbow popped on the mattress, arm supporting his head while he looks at Jun attentively, Jun sits upright on his left side, Aiba lies to his right. Ohno and Nino’s futons are on opposite ends in the room, but somehow Ninomiya has snuck his way over to Ohno’s futon, so that Sho does not fail to catch the way Ohno is holding his small hand underneath the blanket. It is to be expected that they can’t stay apart for long. Rarely Ohno is the one to be faced with anything, but surprisingly ghost-stories get to him after all, even if he’d act cold towards it in the past. As of now, Nino is appearing to be the mind-strong one, though they all know better. They only put up with his tough act because it is hilarious when the gamer will once in a while utter small, squeaky noises – though of course it is unintended, he _is_ trying his best to hide his surprise. Sho wonders if they’ll hear such a noise tonight. Matsumoto sure is aiming for it as he gets near the climax of his story, gaze now moving away from Sho towards Ohno and Nino, and he turns his head slightly.  
Sakurai’s eyes are glued to him though, watching how he swallows and does his best to hold back an evil grin,  
“As Toshiro got up, the fire was suddenly extinguished and in shock he turned, ready to ask what his friend was doing, why pour water over their fire now of all times, but that’s when-” Everyone sucks in a sharp breath, “You know, I think we should turn off the lights.”  
  
“Whaaaat!!” Ninomiya yells and falls back on Ohno’s bed, earning a frightened expression from Ohno – what! Is he leaving his side now?! – but Matsumoto is very quick to get up and take two steps towards the wall where he soon finds the contact. And neither Sakurai nor Aiba get the choice to say anything as the lights are killed and the room is engulfed in darkness. Now Sho can hear his rapid heartbeat so much more clearly. Ok, he is officially scared, judging from his pulse. _Damn you Matsumoto._  
Aiba yelps beside him, and Sho hears him rustling with his covers, imagining how he slips all the way underneath the blanket and hides his head.  
“Oi, you’ve got Aiba-kun scared out his mind, MatsuJun!” Sho scolds and feels the brush of Jun’s leg as he misses his own futon by a few centimetres.  
Well, it cannot be helped, it is seriously dark. Nevertheless, the air is electric between the two men for the moment the contact lasts before Jun shifts away, the sadistic laugh filling the dark.  
“You know, Sho-kun, that’s the purpose of ghost stories.”  
“Fuck that,”  
Jun laughs again. Maybe he can sense Sho’s grin to himself after all, proof that he is definitely not annoyed. How can he be? Not at Jun. Actually, he realizes, he will do this anytime if it means being beside Matsumoto in the dark. Just imagining their closeness is enough to make the heat rise to Sakurai’s head, make his blood burn. He swallows. It is incredible how any contact, however brief, makes him react so strongly.  
He tries to be subtle as he draws the duvet a bit closer, carefully covering his lower half. However stupid it seems as no one can see a thing in the room anyway.  
After a few seconds of tense silence and adjusting in the blackness, Sho hears Jun’s voice again, this timer lower, rougher,  
“Now, where was I? Oh yes. Toshiro turned around, and amidst the darkness and the smoke, he could see a vague shape standing amongst the embers. His friends were gone, but he did not notice at first since all he could look at was the transparent figure, just standing there, staring at him. With empty eyesockets where eyes should have been and a bone-pale colour marking her face, she looked like the dead. And her mouth was opened in a silent scream-“  
“Ok, that’s it! I’ve had enough. Come on, Oh-chan, we’re leaving!”  
It’s Nino. Contrast to Matsumoto’s voice which has increasingly gotten lower to raise the feeling of dread, the slightly shaky, high pitch of Nino’s sudden outburst makes Sho jump in shock and lose what little composure he has left. His arm brushes Jun’s, and goose bumps rise on his skin. He is surprised by how close the younger man is. Then Aiba whines pathetically and springs from his bed, nearly pulling Sho’s covers with him as he runs down the stairs, following Ninomiya and Ohno when they tumble their way across the floor – are they crawling? – and Sho suddenly feels incredibly cold.  
He does _not_ want to be left alone with this sadist beside him!! He’ll probably pee his pants before the story is finished. _Argh!  
_ The rapper bites his bottom lip and opens his mouth to tell Jun that he’d better not go on, or Sho will seriously murder him, but something stops him in the middle of the act, his mouth open midway. Breath tickles his ear as Jun whispers,  
“That’s one effective way of getting rid of them,”  
Sho slowly closes his mouth, finding himself immobile at the touch of Jun’s breath on his skin. He swallows,  
“So Sho-kun, as she was screaming soundlessly, Toshiro took at step back... And his foot caught on a branch so he fell backwards,” the whisper is forming each word carefully, causing one shiver after another to go through Sho. Jun’s voice is hot, seductive, despite the chill of his words,  
“Shut up Matsumoto,”  
Contrasting Jun, Sho’s voice is a choked, whispery demand, not threatening at all despite the man’s desire to sound stern. There is a pause from the other member, and Sho’s ears strain to guess what he is doing that causes the shuffling noise. Then he feels a hand on his thigh, the grip dangerously firm. Soft lips make Sho gasp as they graze his neck, before they are brushing against his ear again,  
“Do you mean that Sho?”  
And really, there’s no way he could have prevented the sigh from escaping. There is no way this underhanded, sneaky attack is something he could have predicted and prevented.  
God, he wants that mouth against his own, he wants it on his skin, all over his body. And bloody damn it, Jun _knows_.  
Matsumoto persists: “You sure you want me to stop talking, or do you want to know where I _really_ want my hand right now?” _Oh gods_. Jun’s voice drops even lower and is close to a growl as he says, “Do you not want to hear what I’ve been wanting to do to you since I found out we were going to sleep in the same room?” Well, Sho can’t blame him for considering these things, as he did the same when they were told about the idea for them to stay in this hut in the woods while working on the new album. As they’d done in the past with Beautiful World.  
“Jun.” Sho warns.  
Or he wants to, but it comes out a moan, and then his hand grabs into the darkness, miraculously finding Matsumoto’s head and closing around a fistful of hair. And then he pulls the man the last centimetres towards him, so that he can finally, finally get a taste of his warm mouth. The other member sighs in return, the hold on his thigh tightening as Jun’s other hand locks around his upper arm.  
Sakurai does not have to ask for long, does not need to bite at Jun’s bottom lip before the younger man grants him permission to put his tongue in his mouth. So when he does, Jun moans again, and Sho finds himself loving the sound. This game has finally reached a climax, and there is no turning back now. Not with the way Jun tastes, with the way he sucks Sho’s tongue into his mouth to meet his own.  
Despite the dark, Jun’s mouth latches onto Sakurai’s neck as soon as the older man makes them part for a brief second. He is merciless and he sucks his way down to Sho’s collarbones, while Sho tugs on his dark locks of hair. Sparks are flying up and down the rapper’s skin with the way Jun refuses to slow down his attacks, and it does not help that the younger man is louder than he is, seemingly enjoying what he is doing to his older band member.  
“Jun...” Sho sighs to the darkness when his shoulder is teasingly bitten into.  
“Off.” Jun demands then, and as the moon has risen, Sakurai sees how his eyes reflect the thin line of light coming through the window, how they shine as they lock with his.  
Jun’s hands are playing with the hem of Sho’s shirt with a childish stubbornness, and he finds himself chuckling at the gesture. The sound may seem inappropriate, but the man is just so stupidly happy that he is not the only one wanting this. So after he lifts his arms to rid himself of the fabric, he wastes no time to let Jun continue his attack, but buries both hands in the other member’s hair to pull him hard against his mouth and take what he wants greedily. And that earns him a shaky whimper, along with trembling hands on his bare chest as he claims the upper hand. When he feels Jun sag slightly against him, he drops one hand to boldly place it where he guesses the younger man’s crotch is. And isn’t he lucky when he finds the bulge between Jun’s legs and the man gasps. Removing his mouth while Jun is still stunned, Sho whispers back to him, fondling the front of his underwear,  
“This is where _I_ want to be,”  
Tracing his hardened length with teasing, soft touches, Sho does his best to not just rip the piece of clothing away to get to the main attraction. Fuck, the room is hot.  
While Sakurai wishes he can drag this out for as long as possible, he knows the other members are still in the building, possibly just below the stairs, and if his worst fears are to be recognized, Nino is currently listening in on all this. Damn it.  
“Sho,” This time, Jun is the one to utter his name, snapping him back to the situation they are in, “You will have to wait,” he says, and Sho is about to argue against that until Matsumoto continues: “Since my friend was the one to fall down on his back as the ghost descended upon him...”  
As Jun utters these words, he retaliates, pushes Sho back, forcing him to remove his hand, before Sho finds him hovering over his body, arms framing his head. For a brief second, Sakurai wishes he could see Jun’s smirk in the dark, the smirk he imagines the younger man to be wearing right now, but that is only until he feels a warm hand press firmly against his lower abdomen, leaving no room for objections as it travels down,  
“You’re gross-“ he only manages to grid out, before pleasure shoots all the way through his body, down to his toes and he groans.  
Jun has snuck his hand into Sho’s boxers, eagerly taken hold of his hard cock, and with the way he traces his fingers along the length, Sho tells himself that the man is skilled, because woah-.  
Sho moans darkly. Until Jun closes off the sound by catching him in a liplock again. Since he was already hard when Jun whispered hotly in his ear, leaking by the time he demanded Sho’s shirt off, Jun’s hand easily glides up and down in a delicious pace, and Sho’s toes are curling at the sensation, his hips moving with Jun accordingly.  
Who knew ghost stories could be such a turn on.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Trick or Fic challenge on LJ.
> 
> This did change underway, so it became less of a scary story and more of an excuse to write Sakumoto. I’m sorry x)


End file.
